(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustment assembly for snare wires, and more particularly, to an adjustment assembly for quickly and conveniently adjust the tension of the snare wires of a snare drum.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional snare wires for a snare drum are connected to the bottom head of a snare drum and the tension of the snare wires directly affects the sound when playing the snare drum. The sound becomes higher along with the increment of the tension of the snare wires. The conventional adjustment unit for adjusting the tension of the snare wires comprises a pressing unit connected to the peripheral position of the shell of the drum and the pressing unit pulls the snare wire to have a tension. The conventional pressing unit has two protrusions on the hollow body, and a wire carrier and a block are respectively connected to the two protrusions. The wire carrier has an eccentric member which is located on the shell and pivoted by a lever so as to adjust the tension of the snare wire. The slide member secures the two ends of the snare wire by a fixing member and a pressing board. The slide member has an adjustment bolt on its rear end to micro adjust the snare wire.
However, the users have to shift the lever from right to left for a long travel distance to pivot the eccentric member such that the slide member moves up and down. This is not convenient for the users. Besides, when adjusting the tension of the snare wire, the block is positioned to the adjustment bolt or moved along the adjustment bolt pulls the snare wire at an angle such that the snare wire cannot normally be positioned in a horizontal direction, and the snare wire is broken when it is maintained at the status.
Taiwan Publication No. 341357 discloses an adjustment unit for snare wires, and which can improve the shortcomings mentioned above, however, the complicated structure makes the manufacturing be difficult and therefore, a high manufacturing cost is involved. Besides, after a long period of operation, the adjustment unit tends to loosened and shakes.
The present invention intends to provide an adjustment assembly for snare wires and improves the shortcomings of the conventional adjustment units.